Gedanken einer Königin
by inque28
Summary: Folge 04-08. Daenerys erfährt von Ser Jorah's Verrat und verbannt ihn. Ihre Gedanken und Gefühle in der Situation.


Daenerys spürte ihr Herz bis zum Hals klopfen. Ihre Hände waren feucht und in ihrem Magen bildete sich ein Knoten. Die Nachricht, die Ser Barristan ihr überbracht hatte, hatte ihr Innerstes in Aufruhr versetzt.

Ser Jorah ein Verräter? Das konnte nicht sein… Das DURFTE nicht sein… Er war ihr engster Vertrauter, ihr Berater, ihr Freund… der Mann, in dessen Nähe ihr Herz seit einiger Zeit immer etwas schneller schlug… der dafür sorgte, dass sie nach langer Zeit wieder Schmetterlinge im Bauch bekam, wenn er sie mit seinen wasserblauen Augen ansah… Sie hätte ihm blind vertraut, und er sollte dieses Vertrauen so schändlich missbraucht haben? Daenerys schwankte zwischen Wut, Enttäuschung und der Hoffnung, dass alles nur ein furchtbares Missverständnis war.

Schritte hallten durch den Thronsaal, als Ser Jorah eintrat und sich den Stufen näherte, die zu ihrem Thron hinaufführten. Daenerys straffte ihren Körper und versuchte einen möglichst neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. Weder Missandei noch Ser Barristan und Grauer Wurm, die ebenfalls anwesend waren, sollten ihre wahre Verfassung mitbekommen.

Ser Jorah erklomm langsam einige Stufen, blieb dann aber in sicherer Entfernung zu Barristan und Grauer Wurm stehen, die Ihn argwöhnisch anblickten.

„Warum hat der Usurpator Euch begnadigt", fragte Daenerys in ruhigem Ton. Sie war überrascht, wie gut sie ihre Stimme im Griff hatte, denn sie durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Weder vor Jorah, noch vor den anderen.

Jorah's Lippen zitterten leicht, doch dann straffte er sich und er antwortete ebenso ruhig: „Können wir unter vier Augen reden?"

„Nein. Sprecht hier mit mir. Erklärt es mir HIER." Daenerys Tonfall war ruhig und zugleich angsteinflößend. Ein Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Das hatte sie als Khaleesi schnell lernen müssen.

„Wer glaubt Ihr hat das nach Mereen geschickt? Wer profitiert davon? Das ist das Werk von Tywin Lannister! Er will uns entzweien. Wenn wir untereinander streiten, bekämpfen wir ihn nicht."

„Die Begnadigung wurde im Jahr unserer ersten Begegnung unterzeichnet. Warum wurdet Ihr begnadigt? Oder bezeichnet Ihr das Dokument als Fälschung?"

Jorah's Lippen zitterten wieder; er hatte Mühe, sich zu zusammenzureißen. Auch Daenerys entging dies nicht. „Es ist keine Fälschung", antwortete er schließlich.

„Warum also?"

„Ich schickte Briefe an Varys, den Meister der Flüsterer von Königsmund."

„Was war der Inhalt dieser Briefe?"

„Information."

„Welche Information?"

„Eure und Viserys' Ankunft in Pentos. Sein Plan, Euch mit Khal Drogo zu vermählen. Wann Ihr geheiratet habt. Wann Euer Bruder starb..."

Daenerys fiel es immer schwerer, ruhig zu bleiben. Doch sie durfte die Kontrolle über sich nicht verlieren. Warum konnte er nicht einfach offen alles sagen, statt sie zu diesem Verhör zu zwingen, bis sie die volle Wahrheit kannte?

„Erfuhr er von Euch auch, dass ich Drogo's Kind trug?"

„Ich..."

„Ja oder nein?"

Jorah's Fassade bröckelte zusehends. „Khaleesi..."

„Nennt mich nicht so!" zischte sie. „Habt Ihr ihm gesagt, dass ich von Drogo ein Kind erwartete?"

Jorah zögerte mit seiner Antwort, doch dann kam ein leises: „Ja..." Er senkte den Blick, konnte Daenerys vor Scham nicht mehr in die Augen sehen.

Daenerys erhob sich von ihrem Thron und stieg einige Stufen hinab, um sich ihm zu nähern. Sie wollte ihm direkt ins Gesicht sehen, wenn er ihr den Verrat beichtete. Wollte es irgendwie verstehen.

„Dieser Weinhändler", fuhr sie fort, „hat wegen Eurer Information versucht, mich zu vergiften."

„Ich habe Euch davon abgehalten, den Wein zu trinken." Jorah sah sie wieder direkt an.

„Weil Ihr wusstet, dass er vergiftet war!"

„Ich habe es vermutet..." Daenerys bemerkte das Zittern in seiner Stimme und welche Mühe es ihm bereitete, die Fassung zu wahren.

„Ihr habt Verrat begangen! Von Anfang an..." schleuderte sie ihm entgegen.

Jorah fiel vor ihr auf die Knie, nur noch ein Schatten des stolzen Ritters, der er einst war.

„Verzeiht mir... Ich wollte nie", stammelte er und blickte flehend zu ihr hinauf: „Bitte Khaleesi, vergebt mir!"

Mit Daenerys's Beherrschung war es nun vorbei. So viel sie auch glaubte, für Jorah empfunden zu haben, die Enttäuschung und die Wut waren größer. Und er sollte das spüren!

„Ihr habt meine Geheimnisse verraten an den Mann, der meinen Vater getötet hat..."

„Ich habe Euch beschützt, für Euch gekämpft, für Euch getötet!" versuchte er ihr ins Wort zu fallen.

„... und meinem Bruder der Thron raubte! Ihr verlangt, dass ich Euch vergebe..."

„Ich habe Euch geliebt..." Tränen füllten seine Augen. Nun war es Daenerys, die ihn nicht mehr direkt ansehen konnte. Sie wusste, würde sie es tun, könnte sie nicht zu Ende bringen, was sie begonnen hatte. Doch sie durfte sich keine Blöße geben. Als Königin musste sie stark sein und durfte sich nicht erlauben, sich von ihren Gefühlen leiten zu lassen.

„Geliebt.." erwiderte sie leise. „Liebe? Wie könnt Ihr so etwas zu mir sagen? Jeden anderen würde ich hinrichten lassen, aber Euch will ich nicht in meiner Stadt! Weder tot noch lebendig. Kehrt zu Euren Meistern nach Königsmund zurück. Holt Euch Eure Begnadigung, wenn Ihr könnt."

Jorah erhob sich, machte einige Schritte auf Daenerys zu und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus.

„Daenerys, bitte..."

Doch sie wich zurück und hob abwehrend die Hände. Ihr verächtlicher Blick war nur zur Hälfte das, was sie empfand. Die andere Hälfte war jedoch zum Schweigen verurteilt.

„Versucht nie wieder, mich anzurühren oder meinen Namen auszusprechen! Packt Eure Sachen bis Sonnenuntergang und verlasst diese Stadt. Solltet Ihr nach Sonnenaufgang in Mereen gesehen werden, lasse ich Euren Kopf in die Sklavenbucht werfen."

Daenerys sah seinen geschockten Blick voller Verzweiflung. Es brach ihr fast das Herz, doch es gab kein Zurück mehr. Jorah nickte fast unmerklich.

„Geht", sagte sie kaum hörbar. „Sofort..."

Jorah betrachtete sie ungläubig für einen kurzen Moment, senkte dann den Blick und drehte sich um. Langsam verließ er den Thronsaal, während Daenerys ihm nachsah.

Als er außer Sichtweite war, ließ Daenerys die Hände sinken und drehte sich um. Missandei schaute sie fragend an, doch Daenerys' Blick ließ sie verstummen. Auch Barristan und Grauer Wurm wagten nicht, sie anzusprechen. Sie zwang sich, nicht aus dem Thronsaal zu rennen und eilte in ihre Gemächer. Sie wollte jetzt nur allein sein mit ihrem Schmerz. Die Tränen brannten in ihren Augen und ein Kloß machte sich in ihrer Kehle breit. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos wie lange nicht mehr, denn jetzt hatte sie bereits den zweiten Mann verloren, den sie je geliebt hatte. Er war zwar nicht tot – das hatte sie nicht übers Herz gebracht, obwohl sie allen Grund gehabt hätte, diese Strafe zu verhängen - doch sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen. An Tagen wie diesen wollte sie keine Khaleesi mehr sein...


End file.
